the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
REM
REM is one of the newest members of Heroes Unlimited. She operates primarily out of Raven's Grove, and may possibly attend the Raven's Grove School for Girls; making her the second super hero to emerge from that prestigous academy. Background REM, real name Aiyoku Niskami, came from a long line of law enforcement officials. Her father was a homicide detective, her grandfather a lawyer, and her great-grandfather a detective with INTERPOL. Her own interest began at a very early age, when her father's occupation lead her to read the writings of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and his masterwork detective, Sherlock Holmes. At the age of ten, Aiyoku had already decided to be a detective. At the age of 12 her mutant power surfaced. She experienced an exceptionally vivid dream of a serial killer at work, a dream so violent and brutal that she woke up screaming. When the dreams continued, showing different victims, Aiyoku was taken by her parents to a sleep pathologist. It was this pathologist, Dr. Damien Wright, that learned the truth: Aiyoku was not just having nightmares. She was actually projecting herself into the world of dreams and witnessing the serial killer's work first hand. Based on the descriptions she gave to her father, 12 year old Aiyoku solved her first homicide case and was the key witness at the trial of serial killer Alex Hackman, whom was convicted. As she grew, Aiyoku focused all of her free time on criminal psychology, detective work, and firearms training. When she entered college, she spent four years earning her masters degree in criminology, and eventually set herself up as a private detective. At first she wasn't taken very seriously, as she had the misfortune of being 23 but looking 15. But as she closed multiple cases one after the other--using her power to enter the dream zone to help--her fame grew. Eventually she met the famous Cleopatra Jones, and Cleo offered her membership in Heroes Unlimited. Aiyoku accepted, and became the newest core member with the code name REM. Personality, Appearance, and Powers REM has a very mature attitude for a woman her age. She is somber, quiet, very thoughtful, and analytical. She often has her nose stuck in a book, case file, or computer; so much so that others often mistake her for being aloof and sometimes even hostile. She actually possesses a very dry sense of humor and in fact is a social butterfly. She loves going to nightclubs, dancing, and spending quality time with her friends and team mates; most notably KK and Girl Wonder. REM is a Japanese woman, 23 years old. She is exactly five feet tall with a trim and athletic build. She looks a decade younger than she really is, which often causes (sometimes comical) confusion when new clients meet her for the first time. She dresses conservatively, and is one of the rare heroes whom does not wear an immediately recognizable costume. REM is a genetic mutant with the ability to consciously project herself into the Dream Zone. When she projects she is able to bring along anything she is wearing, including weapons. In addition, if she is touched when she projects she is able to bring up to 10 individuals with her. Within the Dream Zone REM is able to, in large part owing to strict tutelage from the hero Solitaire, command and control certain aspects of the dream: she can shape-shift, cause her weapons to change to whatever she needs them to be, and gain a limited amount of super-powers such as the ability to fly or grant herself superhuman strength. Furthermore, if she happens to 'die' in the dream she can simply will herself back in to the same spot she was killed instantaneously. Quote "Hello. I'm the girl of your dreams, and you are under arrest." Skills REM is a superlative detective with a very keen sense of observation. She is able to learn a wealth of information about a person merely by observing small personal details about them. She has a very thorough knowledge of criminology, including criminal forensics, interrogation techniques, conducting interviews, and giving testimony. She is skilled in the arts of stealth, breaking and entering, oration, and sleight of hand. She has many contacts on all levels of society, from the criminal underground to friends in the DA's office. As she likes to say, she "knows a guy." Physically, REM is a skilled combatant. She has a black belt in the art of jujitsu and is a crack marksman. She always carries two register .45 ACPs which are her primary weapons. In order to not kill anyone, her guns are always loaded with rubber bullets. REM is a bibliophile and a lover of dance in all its forms. She is schooled in Jazz, Ballroom, and Hip-Hop dance and loves to spend a friday night on the dance floor of her favorite watering hole. She speaks an astonishing amount of languages fluently: Japanese (native), English, Mandarin, French, Spanish, German, Russian, Spanish Creole, Arabic, Latin, and Icelandic. Rogues Gallery Alex Hackman, known in the criminal underworld as Weasel, is REM's greatest nemesis. Hackman is an indiscriminate serial killer whom tortures and murders men, women, and sometimes children just for the sheer joy of inflicting pain. After his conviction and incarceration, Weasel escaped custody and vanished into the filthy darkness of crime. A criminal genius in his own right, Hackman occasionally surfaces just to make trouble for his "best gal".